You are mine
by Elerynna
Summary: Grimmjow est la brute de la classe, tandis qu'Ulquiorra reste fidèle à lui même en restant stoïque à tout ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Sauf quand Grimmjow en décide autrement...


Titre : You are Mine ( Tu es à moi )

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Eh non ! Ils appartiennent tous à Tite Kubo !

Note : Un OS Grimm x Ulqui que je dédie à Monshi-Suru, comme tu me l'as demandée ^^ Moi qui pensais ne pas réussir. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple !

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Lycée de Tokyo, la classe 1A est connu pour regrouper certain phénomène des terminales. Et pour cause, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, réputé pour être violent et tête brulé est dans cette classe. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui arrive à lui tenir tête, mais personne n'a jamais su comment il faisait, même lui ne le comprenait pas.

Alors qu'ils quittaient les cours, Ulquiorra se dirigea vers la cantine. Il entra dans le réfectoire et se dirigea vers la table où étaient réunis ses amis. Il n'aimait pas certains d'entre eux, mais il faisait avec. Ichigo lui fit de grands signes alors qu'Inoue rougissait quand il s'installa à coté d'elle. Il l'a trouvait timide et il connaissait ses sentiments, mais lui ne l'aimait pas, ou juste comme camarade, rien de plus. Mais elle semblait têtue et continuait à le regarder avec ses yeux enjôleurs. Chad restait fidèle à lui-même, écoutant Ishida raconter sa vie de Quincy.

Ulquiorra se mit à manger quand soudain il entendit crier derrière lui.

-Ulquiorra ! Faut que j'te parle !

Le susnommé le regarda froidement et retourna à sa table tranquillement. Il reprit ses baquettes et les plongea dans son bol avant de répondre.

-Grimmjow, quand tu arrêteras d'hurler à travers le réfectoire, peut-être que je t'écouterais, peut-être. A présent, laisse-moi manger tranquillement avec mes amis je te prie.

Grimmjow se tut. Décidément, il n'arrivait à rien avec lui. Il releva la tête et quitta la pièce sous les regards amusés des autres élèves. Il partit rejoindre Starrk qui somnolait au pied d'un hêtre. L'adolescent s'installa à coté de lui, mais il gigotait tellement que le brun ouvrit lentement un œil et le fusilla du regard.

-Tu vas te calmer oui ? Qu'est ce que t'as ?

-C'est Ulquiorra …

Starrk soupira profondément, il s'en fichait de cet Ulquiorra comme de sa première sieste. Il referma les yeux et dit quand même :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Ulquiorra pour que tu me parles sans cesse de lui ?

-Il est … Il est … Il est qu'il me tape sur le système ! Avec son air impassible et sa façon d'être, il m'énerve !

-Oublie-le …

-Mais je n'y arrive pas…

-Alors t'es amoureux de lui !

Grimmjow se tourna vers lui et lui flanqua un bon coup de poing dans sa mâchoire. Starrk cria de douleur mais il rendit la monnaie de sa pièce à Grimmjow en le frappant dans l'estomac. Grimmjow grogna et répliqua :

-Non mais tu vas pas bien ! Moi, amoureux de ce mec ?

-Et t'étais obligé de me frapper pour me dire ça ? J'suis désolé, mais moi c'est c'que j'vois ! Alors maintenant laisse-moi dormir en paix.

Il se recoucha correctement et laissa Grimmjow ruminer dans son coin. Le jeune homme prenait son ami pour un demeuré, pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait parlé d'être amoureux ? Lui il voulait une fille, et il y avait quelques bons spécimens dans le lycée. Il en avait déjà eu pas mal, mais il les trouvait finalement cruches et idiotes.

Il retourna en cours, toujours en grognant, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Ulquiorra qui c'était installé à la fenêtre et regardait dehors, bras croisés sur son torse. Ses cheveux noirs cachaient en parti son visage et il soupira quand il entendit la prof arriver. Il alla s'asseoir alors que Grimmjow le regardait. Ulquiorra passa à coté de lui et lui murmura :

-Tu me tiendras au courant, le jour où tu auras décidé d'arrêter de me regarder ainsi.

-On verra ca !

Le cours se passa pour la première fois calmement, au grand étonnement de la prof qui trouvait que Grimmjow passait plus de temps à reluquer Ulquiorra qu'à écouter son cours. Mais elle ne se focalisa pas, tant qu'il ne faisait pas de bruit, ca ne la gênait pas.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleu ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Ulquiorra et de penser à ce que lui avait dit Starrk. Il ouvrit de grand yeux quand il comprit alors … Il tourna sa tête vers son ami et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Starrk avait bien vu son regard et haussa les épaules pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait. Grimmjow lui fit des signes pour qu'il comprenne et un énorme sourire narquois se planta sur son visage.

-Alors c'est vrai ? murmura Starrk, moqueur.

Grimmjow lui envoya un doigt d'honneur et grogna. Starrk retourna à son cours, il avait envie d'hurler de rire, mais il se retint difficilement, même si son sourire ne le lâchait pas.

Ulquiorra, qui avait une vue sur Starrk l'avait bien vu et se demandait ce qu'il se passait, mais il n'en fit pas plus attention quand la prof lui demanda d'aller au tableau faire l'exercice de math. Pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé au tableau, il avait senti le regard bleuté sur lui, et cela l'agaçait sérieusement.

A la fin des cours, Ulquiorra sortit et se posta à l'entré du lycée, attendant le bon moment. Grimmjow avait posé son sac sur son épaule et quitta l'établissement énervé. Il se senti alors tirer sur le coté, et il vit que c'était Ulquiorra qui le tirait derrière lui.

-Qu'est-c'tu fou ? Gueula Grimmjow.

-Tais-toi !

Ulquiorra était très énervé, son regard émeraude était éclairé par la colère. Il le tira jusqu'à un petit bois et le fit heurter un arbre. Grimmjow grimaça sous le coup et posa sa main sur son bras douloureux.

-Dit donc t'as une sacrée poigne !

Ulquiorra se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard haineux. Il s'approcha suffisamment de lui pour qu'il ne reste que quelques centimètres entre eux. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et lui souffla :

-Maintenant je commence à en avoir assez. Ça fait des semaines que tu me suis, que tu me regardes et que tu me défies. Je veux une explication ! Maintenant !

Grimmjow se mit à rire, la voix froide d'Ulquiorra lui plaisait. En fait, maintenant qu'il en avait conscience, l'adolescent lui plaisait de plus en plus.

-Si je te le dit, tu ne me croiras pas !

Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui chantait enfin ? Il resserra sa prise. Grimmjow sentait sa respiration devenir saccadée. Il agrippa le bras de son vis-à-vis.

-Si tu continues … tu vas m'étouffer.

-Et si c'est ce que je veux ? Grogna Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow se mit à essayer de rire. Visiblement, Ulquiorra était plus sensible et moins froid qu'il ne le faisait croire. Il essaya toujours de ce dégagé, mais la prise se resserra.

-Tu fais le froid et distant au lycée, mais en fait t'est p'tit nerveux, ricana Grimmjow.

-Je suis comme je suis, mais là, j'en ai vraiment ras le bol de toi ! Alors maintenant répond-moi !

-Que dalle ! J'te dirais rien Ulqui !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ca !

Grimmjow réussi à se dégager d'Ulquiorra et il le poussa aussi loin de lui qu'il le pouvait. Il se plia en deux, haletant pour reprendre une respiration normale. Ulquiorra se releva et se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de lui, mais cette fois il resta à une distance raisonnable.

-Vas-tu daigner répondre à ma question Grimmjow ?

Le susnommé se releva et darda son regard bleuté sur son camarade. Son attitude rebelle et froide l'excitait plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il s'avança vers lui et passa sa main sur sa nuque, l'attirant contre lui sans qu'Ulquiorra puisse faire un geste, et Grimmjow l'embrassa férocement, mordant sa lèvre. Ulquiorra poussa un cri de douleur et fut obligé d'ouvrir la bouche tout en essayant vainement de se reculer, mais son vis-à-vis le tenait fermement. Il fit alors la même chose à Grimmjow et lui mordit brutalement la langue qui essayait de s'introduire dans sa bouche et il sentit l'adolescent se reculer. Grimmjow posa sa main sur sa bouche et en regardant sa main il y vit du sang, il regarda Ulquiorra qui avait fait la même chose.

-Tu vas me le payer ! Hurla Grimmjow en essuyant son sang avec un mouchoir qu'il avait dans la poche.

-Parce que tu crois que tu m'as épargné ? Pourquoi avoir fait ca ?

-T'as toujours pas compris hein ! Décidément, tu peux faire ton intello en cours, mais t'es vraiment une bille quand il s'agit d'autre chose ! T'as pas pigé que si j'ai fait ca, c'était pas pour te faire chier ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte enfin ?

Mais soudain Ulquiorra écarquilla ses yeux émeraude et regarda Grimmjow qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Non … Tu … C'est …

-T'en perds la voix ? Ricana l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus en s'approchant de nouveau de son compagnon, mais cette fois plus calmement.

-Tu es …

-Amoureux de toi ? Oui, c'est ca.

-Alors tout tes regards, tes gestes c'était ca ?

-Non pas au début… J'voulais t'faire chier, mais Starrk m'a dit un truc et c'est là que j'ai compris… Sauf que ca m'a fait un choc …

-Et t'étais obligé de m'embrasser comme ca ? En me mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang ?

-J'te rappelle que t'as fait pareil !

-Pour que tu m'lâche imbécile ! Tu m'as fait mal !

-P'tite nature ! Pouffa Grimmjow en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètre de l'autre.

Ulquiorra commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre et décida alors de partir, comment cet imbécile pouvait être amoureux de lui et lui faire mal ? Il déclara sans se retourner.

-Quand on aime, on ne fait pas de mal.

Et il parti, mais il fut retenu quelques pas plus loin par deux bras qui le serra contre un corps robuste et musclé. Il soupira et essaya de se dégager. Mais Grimmjow se retint fermement contre lui et descendit sa tête pour que sa bouche soit au niveau de son oreille.

-J'suis désolé, mais quand j'ai senti que tu résistais, ca m'a énervé et j'voulais pas qu'tu partes. Ulqui, j'suis pas du genre à faire ça mais… J't'aime, et je veux être plus qu'un chieur pour toi.

Ulquiorra ne put résister plus longtemps, c'était amusant de faire tourner en bourrique Grimmjow, mais c'était suffisant à présent. Il se retourna, toujours dans les bras de Grimmjow et planta son regard dans le sien. Il leva ses bras vers son visage et posa ses mains sur ses joues. Il se mit à sa hauteur et osa l'embrasser, mais cette fois ce fut plus tendre, et Grimmjow n'en revenait pas. Quand le baiser cessa, Ulquiorra déclara :

-Si moi je suis une bille, toi tu es aveugle. Tu n'as jamais vu les regards que je te lançais à la dérobé. Tu n'as jamais compris que si j'agissais ainsi avec toi c'était pour ne pas que tu comprennes ce que je ressentais pour toi.

Grimmjow n'en revenait pas, Ulquiorra était en train de lui dire qu'il ressentait la même chose. Comment c'était possible ? Il se mit à sourire et se rapprocha d'Ulquiorra et lui vola un long baiser, mais cette fois Ulquiorra y répondit, et le baiser en devint sensuelle et passionné lorsque la langue de Grimmjow vint conquérir sa jumelle et qu'un fervent ballet commença. Les mains parcouraient le corps devant elles, découvrant chaque partie, faisant haleter les deux hommes. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Grimmjow sourit en voyant les joues rougie d'Ulquiorra. Ce dernier baissa la tête quand il vit le regard de son amant. Mais Grimmjow ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et fit relever son visage de ses doigts.

-Te cache pas, j'trouve ca adorable comme tu rougis.

-Fou toi d'moi en plus ! S'énerva Ulquiorra.

-J'me fou pas d'toi, j'suis sérieux. Ca t'rend plus humain, et plus sexy aussi.

-Grimmjow …

-Eh ! Fait pas la gueule Ulqui ! J'veux juste que tu sois toi-même.

Ulquiorra se retourna pour repartir vers la route, mais Grimmjow se plaça à coté de lui. Sans rien dire, ils partirent vers la rue, mais leurs mains qui se frôlaient « sans faire exprès » voulaient tout dire. Ulquiorra s'arrêta quinze minutes plus tard devant sa maison, Grimmjow l'avait suivit sans prononcer une seule parole. Il se tourna vers lui et le regarda :

-Tu compte faire quoi, maintenant que tu m'as suivit jusque chez moi ?

Grimmjow sourit de toutes ses dents et répondit :

-J'ai plein d'idée, mais j'pourrais me contenter d'un baiser.

Ulquiorra rougit furieusement et se détourna pour ne pas voir le regard de Grimmjow qui le scrutait. Il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait, mais Grimmjow était vraiment incontrôlable, peut-être est-ce pour cette raison qu'il l'aimait autant, car il était ce que lui voulait être. Franc, sincère, fou et bruyant.

-Il… n'y a personne chez moi, ce soir… Murmura Ulquiorra en entremêlant ses doigts ensemble gêné.

Grimmjow le regarda surpris, il venait vraiment de dire ca ?

-Tu …

-Oui, viens…

Ulquiorra se dirigea vers la maison et laissa entrer Grimmjow dans l'entrée, il se dirigea vers le salon après avoir enlevé son sac et ses chaussures. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus le suivit, troublé. Jamais en suivant en dehors du lycée, il n'aurait pensé qu'Ulquiorra puisse avoir un semblant de sentiments pour lui, mais il devait faire face à sa découverte. Il prit la main du jeune homme et le fit tourner vers lui pour qu'il le regarde.

-Je veux savoir, tu ne l'a pas dit vraiment et ca me met les nerfs en pelote.

-Savoir quoi ?

-Que tu m'aimes … ou pas. Moi j'te l'ai dit, mais pas toi, tu m'a p't'être embrassé mais tu f'sait p't'être ca pour m'faire chier…

Ulquiorra ouvrit ses yeux de surprise, il croyait qu'il embrassait comme ca, juste pour faire chier le monde. Il allait lui apprendre ce que c'est que de ne pas le croire. Il dégagea sa main et lui prit le visage furieusement, la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux fit peur à Grimmjow, qui se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Mais quand il sentit le nouveau baiser d'Ulquiorra, il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps. Ce baiser était étrangement tendre et doux, Ulquiorra y mettait tout ce qu'il ressentait dedans, Grimmjow ne voulait pas le croire, et bien il ferait en sorte qu'il le fasse. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules carrés de Grimmjow et le serra contre lui, faisant se rencontrer leurs corps, Grimmjow prit dans les affres du baiser, entoura le corps d'Ulquiorra. Le baiser était langoureux, tendre, sublime pour les deux hommes. Cherchant de l'oxygène, ils se séparèrent doucement, et chacun regarda l'autre dans les yeux.

-Si avec ca, tu me dis que tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, je te tue.

Grimmjow ricana en secouant la tête.

-J'suis chiant mais j'veux l'entendre. Murmura-t-il toujours en regardant Ulquiorra prendre une couleur pivoine.

-Ca tu le dit, t'es chiant, mais c'est pour ca que je t'aime…

-Et ben voila, c'était pas si compliqué.

Ulquiorra soupira, décidément Grimmjow ne changeait pas. Mais il se mit à sourire, en fait ca lui faisait du bien, et maintenant il avait ce qu'il voulait, dompter Grimmjow et l'avoir rien que pour lui. De son coté, Grimmjow se sentait apaisé, serein, il avait prit avec beaucoup de calme le fait qu'il était homosexuel, Starrk ricanerait s'il le savait ! Grimmjow fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Ulquiorra en le voyant froncer les sourcils et grimacer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fera au lycée ?

-Comment ca ?

-Bah … J'suis p't'être un mec mais quand j'suis amoureux j'ai du mal à le cacher…

Son vis-à-vis aurait ri si Grimmjow n'avait pas déclaré cela aussi sérieusement. Alors comme ca Grimmjow était du genre amoureux alangui…

-Moi je m'en fous, qu'on sache ou pas m'est égal. Tant qu'on ne nous emmerde pas. Tout le monde pense que je m'en fiche de tout, mais c'est pas le cas. Et j'ai pas envie de me cacher.

-Alors je vais te montrer que moi aussi je peux être tout autre chose que c'qu'on croit.

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau, il ne pouvait plus refréner ce sentiment, il se sentait bien là, avec l'homme qu'il aimait et qui répondait à ses sentiments. Il le quitta une trentaine de minutes et pas mal de baiser plus tard. Il murmura dans son oreille :

-Je t'aime Ulqui, à demain.

Le susnommé rougit mais l'embrassa avant de lui avouer.

-Je t'aime aussi Grimm.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ulquiorra venait d'arriver dans la classe et saluait Ichigo et tous les autres quand il sentit deux bras l'encercler. Il émit un petit cri de surprise et tourna sa tête pour trouver Grimmjow contre lui. Ichigo et Inoue, qui était juste devant eux, les regardaient avec des yeux exorbités quand Grimmjow embrassa Ulquiorra. Ils s'attendaient à voir Ulquiorra le repousser et le frapper mais ils ne purent que constater que c'était tout le contraire quand Ulquiorra passa ses bras autour de la taille du plus grand.

-Je rêve Inoue… Dit-moi qu'je rêve…

-Non… tu rêve pas…

Tous les élèves les regardaient ahuri. Le plus froid et distant et le plus bruyant et fainéant des élèves étaient en train de s'embrasser, là, devant toute la classe, sans honte. Ulquiorra n'avait pas réfléchit plus que ca, dès qu'il avait senti les bras de son petit ami, il avait complètement occulté tout le reste. Son baiser était envieux, tendre, et il caressait les joues de Grimmjow comme pour se rappeler de chaque parcelle de son visage. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils virent tout le monde les regarder comme s'ils venaient d'ailleurs et pour la première fois, Ulquiorra éclata de rire.

Mais il s'en fichait, car maintenant, il avait quelque chose qui le retenait ici, qui avait fait tout changer. Il aimait Grimmjow depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, et il n'avait jamais espéré le voir répondre à ses attentes, alors quand Grimmjow le lui avait dit … Son cœur avait répondu en battant à vive à l'heure. Il avança sa bouche vers l'oreille de Grimmjow et lui murmura :

-Je suis heureux Grimmjow, grâce à toi.

Si Grimmjow ne s'était pas retenu il aurait rougit comme une tomate. Mais il cacha simplement son visage dans le cou diaphane de son amant et lui baisa la jugulaire.

A partir de ce jour-là, Grimmjow n'enquiquinait plus personne, trop occupé à câliner son amant, et Ulquiorra était devenu moins froid, plus abordable. Ichigo et les autres l'avait bien accepté et il trouvait même qu'ils étaient adorables.

**FIN**

* * *

Alors comment c'était ? Une review ? Ça ne prend pas longtemps et ça fait toujours plaisir à lire.


End file.
